A disk drive is an information storage device. A disk drive includes one or more disks clamped to a rotating spindle, and at least one head for reading information representing data from and/or writing data to the surfaces of each disk. Disk drives also include an actuator utilizing linear or rotary motion for positioning transducing head(s) over selected data tracks on the disk(s). A rotary actuator couples a slider, on which a transducing head is attached or integrally formed, to a pivot point that allows the transducing head to sweep across a surface of a rotating disk. The rotary actuator is driven by a voice coil motor. Storing data includes writing information representing data to portions of tracks on a disk. Data retrieval includes reading the information representing data from the portion of the track on which the information representing data was stored.
Disk drive information storage devices employ a control system for controlling the position the transducing head during read operations, write operations and seeks. The control system includes a servo control system or servo loop. The function of the head positioning servo control system within the disk drive information storage device is two-fold: first, to position the read/write transducing head over a data track with sufficient accuracy to enable reading and writing of that track without error; and, second, to position the write element with sufficient accuracy not to encroach upon adjacent tracks to prevent data erosion from those tracks during writing operations to the track being followed.
A servo control system includes a written pattern on the surface of a disk called a servo pattern. The servo pattern is read by the transducing head. Reading the servo pattern results in positioning data or a servo signal used to determine the position of the transducing head with respect to a track on the disk. In one servo scheme, positioning data can be included in servo wedges, each including servo patterns.
The description set out herein illustrates the various embodiments of the invention and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.